Taco
'''Taco '''is a contestant in The New York Camp Season 2. She is played by kxking2.In S3 she is played by Kxdrago123 Previous Life In Inanimate Insanity = For more information, see Taco (Inanimate Insanity). = Before the beginning of Inanimate Insanity, as she tells Britall, Taco was friends with Elena Energy. She eventually enters a competition called Inanimate Insanity and makes it to the top two, along with OJ. During a break from the show, Taco visits her old friend Elena who tells her to sabotage the show. Taco does so, costing her the II win and showing her to be a liar to all of the others (even Pickle). After realizing what she did was wrong, Taco was torn between her II friends and Elena. She couldn't decide so she ran into the forest and later teamed up with an II2 contestant, Microphone. After Mic's elimination, Taco tells the whole cast her mistake and everyone forgives her. At Hotel OJ, Taco, Pickle, and Mic make plans to find Elena until MePhone4 says that he has found her. He then sells Pickle and Taco to Borex. The New York Camp Season 1 Unlike most of the new Season 2 contestants, Taco and Pickle have supporting roles in Season 1. They first appear in the results of challenge 12 trying to get to New York. Elena Energy appears to not know who Taco is, being confused at her shouts of "SOUR CREAM!" and Durian's shouts of "YAH!" In the following episode, the veteran duo seemed to have befriended Durian, and they asked him what he thought of Alexander the Great. This led to some of Corny's worst puns in history. In challenge 16, Elena hacked TV, resulting in Lego suddenly wearing a suit instead of going to The Elimination Chamber. Taco was the one who warned Borex about the situation, and therefore, Borex got Penguin to fix TV. In the finale, Taco told her life story to Britall (see the section "Previous Life In Inanimate Insanity") to help him understand Elena Energy better. The New York Camp Season 2 Taco is a contestant in Season 2 of The New York Camp. She and Pickle created a team called Team Saus, and she actually named the team, interrupting Pickle when he was saying the team name to Borex with "SAUS!"She is the highest ranking contestant on her team Personality Taco has multiple personality disorder (MPD), and she has many personalities. Two have been shown so far: her normal personality (when she speaks normally) and her dumb personality (when she shouts things like "SOUR CREAM!"). Trivia * There is also a Taco in BFB, but this Taco resembles and is based on the II Taco more. * Taco is one of three characters not created by Boris, along with Pickle and Couch. However, all three are drawn by Boris like the others. * taco has done all challenges so far but one time taco was super late to make a entry so she did on the day of the next episode um welp # 11 * taco will have a diffrent user in s3 *Taco is the only Season 1 supporting character to compete in both Seasons 2 and 3, and the only Season 2 newbie who DID NOT debut to compete in Season 3. *Taco will be played by kxdrago123 in s3 Category:Characters